The rapid development of computer technologies in the past decade, as well as the widespread use of various computing devices (personal computers, notebooks, and so forth), and especially mobile devices (tablets, smartphones, and so forth), have become a powerful stimulus to the use of these devices in diverse areas of activity and for an enormous number of tasks (from Internet surfing to bank transfers and electronic document traffic). In parallel with the growth in the number of computing devices and software running on these devices, the number of malicious programs has also grown at a rapid pace.
At present there exists an enormous number of varieties of malicious programs. Some of them steal personal and confidential data from the devices of users (such as logins and passwords, banking particulars, electronic documents), others form so-called botnets from user devices for cyber-attacks, such as denial of service (DDOS) or for hacking of passwords by the brute force method, carried out against other computers or computer networks, still others block access to user data (electronic document traffic, photographs, and so forth), and a fourth kind propose paid content to users via annoying advertising, paid subscriptions, sending of texts to premium rate numbers and so forth.
One of the most dangerous varieties of malicious programs for users are the so-called “bankers”—applications which steal from user devices their banking particulars, logins and passwords for access to bank accounts and so forth. Moreover, such applications modify transactions being sent between user devices and bank servers. For this purpose, the legitimate banking applications installed on the user devices are modified or substituted (for example, the users are provided with modified banking applications with an embedded malicious functionality through fake bank sites). Such malicious programs are able to cause significant financial loss to the users.
Therefore, there is a need for technologies that improve improve security of online banking transactions and protect banks against unauthorized remote access.